


How Much?

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Male Solo, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Prostitute AU, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erron has heard a lot of weird requests in his day, and this is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much?

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT THIS:  
> http://naughtylismbot.tumblr.com/post/127373494144/becomingadonis-alekzmx-lekingofsins-my

Erron had been turning tricks in Outworld for several decades now, maybe it had even been a full century, he wasn’t sure. He thought he had heard every request:

“Dress up like a dog, but not a realistic dog, a goofy cartoony dog.”

“Please wear this propeller beanie and quack whenever I thrust in.”

“I have a plate of spaghetti and I want you to eat it while I watch.”

“Shave my legs then cum all over them.”

“You  **need**  to take a bath before we do this.”

So, when a man came up to him and said, “'Ello, baby. I have a request for ya, but I warn ya, it’s a bit weird,” he was sure he could handle it.

“I charge extra for the weird stuff, stranger.” Erron looked past the man as he spoke.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a fat stack of money. He unfolded it so Erron could see. “That shouldn’t be a problem, baby.”

Behind his mask, Erron’s mouth hung slightly open, he had never seen so many Mileena dollars! He looked at the money and then the man. “Your place or mine?”

During the walk to a nearby motel, the one that Erron frequently visited with his clients, he learned that the stranger was from Earthrealm and that his name was “Kano.” Apparently his request involved some device from Earthrealm. How bad could this possibly be? He’s no doubt seen weirder shit in Outworld.

Kano paid for the room and was handed a key by the owner. He draped his arm over Erron and escorted him to their room. The door creaked as it was opened and it revealed a dimly lit area with a recently made bed and only a few questionable stains on the walls. Kano threw the comforter to the ground before sitting on the bed. Was he really concerned about bed bugs when he was about to have sex with a prostitute?

Erron crossed his arms. “Well, what’s this request of yours?”

Kano chuckled, “In good time, love. First, I need you to strip for me.” He leaned back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows and waited.

Placing his hat on a dresser, Erron muttered, “Strip tease is $70. Another $30 on top of that if you want the mask to come off.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve got the cash, just get undressed,” said Kano.

Slowly, Erron removed his boots, socks, and cape. He double checked that the safety was on for his guns before piling them on the floor along with his bandoliers and arm bands. He unfastened his pants, then turned away from Kano as he pulled his shirt up over his head, slowly. Maintaining eye contact with Kano, Erron stripped off his pants, bending over to hold them down as he stepped out of them. He turned around and removed his underwear in the same way, shaking his hips a little to tease his client. His mask was always the last thing to go. He carefully undid the clasps on the back of the mask and pulled it forward.

Placing the mask next to his hat, Erron turned to face Kano. “Do you need me to strip you? That’s another $100,” he said flatly.

“Nah, I’m not gonna be a part of this.” Kano looked Erron over. He looked better with the mask on, but that was no reason to stop now.

Erron glanced around while waiting for further instruction. “So, you going to tell me what you want?”

“Eager thing, ain’t ya?” Kano grinned. “Why not touch yourself for me?”

“Eighty dollars,” Erron stated. He tried to think of erotic things, women touching him, beautiful women with large breasts and long legs. And maybe one man was in the group, but that didn’t make Erron any less straight.

Slowly his erection came to life and he began stroking it. Was this all Kano was going to ask for? Just a show? That was the least bizarre request he’s hear his whole career. He looked up at his client, still fully clothed, and saw that he had moved back on the bed and now rested his back on the headboard.

Erron was fully hard when Kano said, “Alright, love, that’s good enough. Now, stretch yourself out for me.” Kano tossed a bottle of lube at Erron. How thoughtful.

Erron liberally coated his fingers before slipping them inside of himself. The angle was a bit awkward, but it was nothing he hadn’t done before. The first finger was uncomfortable, the second one more so, but the third was perfect as he was better able to reach his prostate.

Kano swung his legs off the bed. “Looks like yer ready.” He grabbed something out of his bag and tossed it at Erron.

Erron caught the object and looked at it. It was some sort of rubber dick with straps around the base. He couldn’t fathom what the straps were for. Was he supposed to strap it on his dick?  How did this work?

“I take it ya never seen a heeldo,” Kano chuckled.

“No.”

Kano walked over and crouched next to him. “Let me help ya out then, baby.”

Erron watched as Kano strapped the device around his ankle and the flat part of his foot. The phallus stuck out from his heel.

He looked at the ridiculous looking device. “Now what?”

“I think it’s clear.”

It was in a sense, clearly the phallus was supposed to go in his ass. But how it was supposed to get there was a bit less clear. Erron knelt down so the shaft stuck up in the air, he used one hand to steady the object and slowly tried to lower himself on it. It took some maneuvering, but was was finally able to slide the object all the way into himself. He bit back a small moan as it filled him.

Kano ruffled his hair. “Have fun now, love.” Kano sat back on the bed to watch.

This was the weird thing. He was meant to fuck himself on some kind of foot-dick. Well, it may not have been as weird as dressing as a dog, but it was certainly up there.

He had to keep one hand on the base of the object to keep it from moving and another on the bed to keep himself balanced while he slowly bounced up and down on the rubber dong. He shifted his foot a little and was able to get the perfect angle to hit that sweet spot every time. A few more thrusts and he felt his face go flush. No. Wait.

He wasn’t really going to let himself get off to a rubber dick attached to his heel was he?

Of course he was, this guy was loaded with Mileena dollars, the rarest of the dollars!

Erron continued to piston himself on the phallus. It felt great. Every downwards movement sent another tingle through his spine. Nothing had ever felt so right in his life. He panted loudly, chanting “yes” as he fucked himself with the heeldo. He released the hold he had on the object’s base and stroked himself in time with his thrust.

It was all too much for him. His vision went hazy, his head lulled back, eyes rolled up, his tongue hung out. Everything felt great. He needed more. More of the heeldo. He bounced faster, he was so close!

And then he came, an almost primal noise escaping his mouth, ribbons of come shooting forth and landing on his chest and hand. As his heart beat finally started to slow, he slumped forward, removing the heeldo in the process. He panted hard with his face pressed against the carpeted floor of the motel room.

Kano came over and pushed Erron with his foot, rolling him onto his back. “$70 for the lackluster strip tease,” Kano threw the money on Erron’s exposed chest, “$30 for removin’ yer mask,” Kano threw more money, “$80 for you getting’ yerself ready…” Erron was covered in precious Mileena dollars. And cum. “And what do I owe ya for the best experience of yer life?”

Still panting, Erron met Kano’s gaze. “No charge.”


End file.
